


Night Ride

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, quick fic, sharing a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Pepper runs into Mack during one of her late-night motorcycle rides. Turns out, she needs a lift.
Relationships: OC/OC, mack/pepper (oc)
Kudos: 2





	Night Ride

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fic! this one for my ocs :)c

Night driving was a not-so-great habit Pepper had picked up since moving out of her parents’ house. 

She enjoyed the freedom...the quiet solitude of the night. The wind in her (now much longer) hair and the rev of her newly-built bike. Pepper didn’t do much sleeping anyway, so why not spend those few hours she would’ve been moping in bed out and about? This particular night was cool, lit well with moon and starlight. The outskirts of the village were her favorite spot to cruise on. There weren’t many trolls milling around, so she didn’t have to worry about hitchhikers, snoozers, or keeping her eyes too peeled when she really wanted to zoom around. 

However, tonight, as she passed one straggler troll while riding along, Pepper found herself slamming on her brakes. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she sat there on her bike, motor puttering, before she slowly nudged herself backward, looking back at the pink troll: Mack.

The pair had met a couple months back at a pop-up-party Mack had been working at, chatting and dancing until the caterbus carted the older troll away, leaving Pepper rather starstruck. Since then, they’d run into one another here and there, but usually when Mack was working or Pepper was busy with this or that. Now, here was Mack, walking along a rather unsafe area of the village in the dead of night? Pepper had to know what was up.

Once she’d finally scooted back enough, Mack paused her walking to see who was coming towards her. The two trolls shared a slightly squinty look in the darkness. 

“H-Hey, uh...need a ride?” Pepper asked, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

After Mack’s eyes adjusted a bit more in the dark, her face lit up with a grin. “Oh, Pepper! Didn’t realize it was you!”

Pepper braced herself as Mack pulled her into a hug, careful to not tip over on her bike. “Heh, yeah! What’re you doing out here?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” Mack said with a playful smile, releasing Pepper.

Blushing, Pepper gave a shrug. “Oh, just riding around for fun.”

“So late at night? Wouldn’t you rather be, like, sleeping?” 

A moment of stuttering and another shrug. “Uhm...well, I...I don’t sleep much. But, anyway, why are _you_ out here and not sleeping?”

Mack gave Pepper a funny look before letting out a chuckle. “Was doing some party work when Nova’s caturbus broke down with all of us in it. Thought I’d just walk home, but...uh...” Mack looked around her the dark, unfamiliar surroundings. “Got a little lost once the sun went down, y’know?”

Nodding in understanding and some sympathy, Pepper involuntarily looked Mack up and down. She was wearing her usual high socks, colored black, accompanied by a short purple skirt and a midriff-exposing tank top of the same color. Her signature feather boa was missing, and as Pepper’s eyes adjusted more in the dark, she could see that Mack was shivering.

“Are you cold?” Pepper grabbed the hem of her jacket as she asked.

“Ah, I’m always cold,” Mack said passively with a wave of her hand. Said hand was quickly tucked back up under her arm as the treasure troll hugged herself. She was more than a little jealous of Pepper’s warm attire: Leather pants and a sturdy, straight leather jacket over a white v-neck. 

“Here,” Pepper shrugged off her top layer and handed it over to Mack. “You’ll want this so the wind doesn’t make you colder.”

“Wind?” Mack gratefully took the jacket, draping it over her shoulders (as it was obviously too small for her to wear).

Pepper scooted forward on her bike, gesturing with her eyes for Mack to join her. “Need a ride, right?”

With a grin, Mack climbed on the bike and snuggled right up to the red troll, enjoying her body heat. Pepper felt her heart jump in her throat as Mack’s arms wrapped around her middle and gave her a quick squeeze. This was...very romantic. The realization made her palms sweat against the handlebars and her knees shake. A beautiful girl on the back of her bike, pressed against her back, needing a ride home in the middle of a moonlit night? She could’ve sworn it sounded familiar. Which romance novel-

“Um...you waiting on something?” Mack glanced to either side as she spoke with a touch of confused amusement.

“Oh!” Pepper jolted and revved the bike, shooting them forward with a clumsy jerk. “S-Sorry! Uh...um, wh-where do you live?”

Mack nestled her head into Pepper’s thick hair as she did her best to see where they were headed. “By the peach trees. It’s a pink pod with cream stripes.”

“Oh, really? Huh! I live by the strawberry fields over the hill!”

“Seriously? How did we not know that we’re, like, basically neighbors?”

Pepper laughed and shrugged, leaning into a slightly sharp turn as the bike began climbing the hilly trail that lead to the peach trees. “My pod’s red with some light grey mixed in. It’s got a mushroom next to it; that’s my shop and garage.”

“Oh, a shop? What do you sell?”

“Eh, well...” Pepper’s fingers curled a bit tighter around the rubber of her handlebars as she took a left in the forked path; it was the more scenic route (if it had been light enough for them to see anything). “It’s a shop-in-progress. I’m still building it. Once it’s ready, I’m gonna have it be a mechanic shop! Coulda been fixing your caterbus if it was all set up.”

“Do you do house calls? I bet Nova would still like your help.”

Pepper snorted. “Not at this hour I don’t.”

Mack smiled and gave Pepper a squeeze in response, trying to figure out where they were from what the bike’s headlight was lighting up in the darkness. “How far do you think we are?”

“Not far.” A twinge of disappointment was in Pepper’s chest as she said this. She was...very much enjoying herself, chatting with Mack and riding around with her. Not experiencing the high amount of anxiety she’d anticipated. But she could understand why the pink troll wanted to get home. She was cold, it was late, she’d probably been working all day...it wouldn’t be fair to keep her out later just because Pepper was enjoying her presence. 

Mack was definitely enjoying herself despite the cold. Pepper was a funny troll; sweet, a bit flustered all the time, a little mysterious. Definitely entertaining...Mack felt drawn to her in a weird way. Part of her wanted to just keep riding around with Pepper for the whole night, chatting about whatever and just having the get-to-know-you talk that they'd both been too busy to really have since meeting some months back. But she was sure that Pepper wanted to get home; the red troll looked tired. A little on edge. Seemed maybe a little warmer than she should've been. Mack figured she should let the poor girl go home and rest up. Plenty more nights for riding around in the future, if they did end of becoming closer friends. This definitely seemed like a promising step.

The bike was revved again and they began climbing the hill with more speed, Pepper leaning in towards the front of the motorcycle. Mack leaned in with her, not wanting to lose that precious body heat Pepper was providing. Soon enough, the cream and red pod came into view, and Pepper slowed to avoid waking trolls up with the motor’s racket until they reached Mack’s front door.

“Thanks for the lift, stud.” Mack pulled Pepper in for another hug and handed her her coat back. “Get home safe, yeah?”

“No problem,” Pepper said with a smile, shrugging her beloved jacket on. “Uh...lemme know if you ever need a ride.”

“Yeah, you too!” Mack winked and gave a very red Pepper a playful nudge. “You wanna hang out sometime this weekend, neighbor? I wanna see that cool garage of yours.”

Pepper nodded eagerly, despite the state that she knew that garage was in. “Yeah! Totally! A-And you can meet my cat!” 

Mack, amused by the slightly awkward troll’s offer, turned a bit pink. “Sounds cool. Have a good night, Pep!” 

Waving, Pepper watched Mack hustle inside her toasty pod, letting out a heavy sigh when the door closed behind her. Gosh...she was definitely a bit more infatuated with Mack than she anticipated. No wonder she could barely string a sentence together.

“Meet my cat?” Pepper repeated incredulously as she started her bike back up to head home. “Jeez...” She needed some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! comments/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
